World of Dragons: A Forbidden Love Story
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: There are rules one must follow, but an act of the heart can cause one to act in rebellion... (Rated T for violence, foul language, maybe suggestive themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Auhor's note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to yet another one of my many fanfic ideas! I actually have a love for dragons, so I figured it would be fun to imagine my own little dragon world where dragons are dominant and humans don't exist._**

 ** _This is basically an introduction chapter and the next chapter should be up soon!_**

 ** _I own nothing to do with the members of the WWE that are mentioned in this story._** ** _I only own the dragon designs and my character, Desi._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _There is a world unknown to humans..._

 _One where we do not exist._

 _One inhabited ONLY by mythical creatures, ruled and dominated by DRAGONS._

 _The dragons are the more advanced and dominant species, they have their own language and a caste system. There are tribes, clans, and kingdoms all over the world. What the civilization is called depends on the size of the area and what the highest caste members decide on calling it._

 _At the top of the caste are the Royals. They oversee all matters of clan wars, organize hunting parties, and pair together members of each caste with potential mates during the breeding seasons._

 _Below the Royals are the Warriors. They make up the army that serves under command of the Royals and protect the rest of the kingdom._

 _Under the Warriors are the Hunters. They are responsible for bringing food to the kingdom. They go out of the kingdom territory to hunt with a leader assigned by the Royals, and hunting parties are sometimes accompanied by an assigned Warrior._

 _Near the bottom of the caste are the Healers. These dragons are tasked with tending to the sick or injured._

 _At the very bottom are the Caretakers, dragons who are often assigned to the job of raising younglings or guarding nests for the highest ranking caste members._

 _Inter-caste breeding is forbidden to ensure the skill of a certain caste is passed down stronger in the next generation. There have been few cases of dragons going against this rule, only to be exiled as punishment and having to either join another group or form their own._

 _An example of the broken rule happened many years ago in the Mania Kingdom..._

 _Between a Warrior and a Caretaker._


	2. Chapter 2

An elder dragon sat among a group of younger dragons of various castes, he towered over them in an intimidating manner while also giving off an aura of safety and protection. He was a deep grey color with a row of metallic silver spines travelling from the back of his head to the tip of his tail, gleaming silver horns that resembled antlers seemed to branch into almost a crown shape atop his head, and the rest of his body was accented with a greyish-white. He was not only the elder, but he was the founder of the Mania Kingdom.

"Young ones," he spoke in a booming voice. "Today, you are of adult age and can now begin your proper duties within your caste. Over the years you all have watched the elder members of your caste and learned what duties you will be fulfilling. Now, it is time for you to practice what you have learned. Go, now, and make me proud!"

A small yet visible smile graced the elder's face as the younger dragons bowed to him before leaving to do their respective duties.

Among these dragons were two young males that grew up together as friends, aside from being in different castes.

The smaller male was of Hunter caste and was given the name Cesaro. He was earthy brown with forest green tail spikes that resembled leaves, long claws, had a serpentine body, and had forest green thin feathered wings that blended perfectly bushes and leaves when he was hiding...which also meant he won almost every game of hide-and-seek as a hatchling and scared the living hell out of Caretakers when he would hide from them.

The larger male was of Warrior caste and was named Sheamus. He had white scales with scattered patches of red and black, red spikes went from the top of his head to the center of his back, a small horn on the tip of his nose between his nostrils, and there was a single spike on the tip of each wing.

Sheamus and Cesaro were like brothers, having hatched in the same cavern allowed them to be raised together. When they were old enough to fly properly, they were always racing and hiding in the treetops, but they often got seperated whenever they had to learn a lesson from an adult in their respective caste. The two also befriended another dragon, a female named Desi who had underdeveloped wings.

The duo walked for a short while until they reached the makeshift village that they called home, it was mostly a series of caves that were bunched together but still large enough for two mature adult dragons and at least four hatchlings in each cave.

"Should we see if Desi made it back?" Cesaro asked, sitting down for a moment to pick out a rock that got wedged into the cracks of the scales on the bottom of his tail.

"Probably. She still hasn't really got the hang of flying yet, so-"

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a panicked female voice.

A streak of blue crashed into Sheamus and sent him falling onto Cesaro. The two males groaned in pain as their heads thumped together upon impact, the female could be heard hyperventilating as she was trapped under Sheamus's tail.

"Desi, was that you?" Sheamus asked as he stood, lifting his tail off the female.

"Yeah...sorry..." The female dragon in question answered. She wasn't very big, even though she was the same age as Sheamus and Cesaro. One would compare her size to one of a horse, while most of the other dragons were the size of two or three horses in height.

Desi stood and bowed her head to the higher classed males out of respect and apology. She was a faerie dragon, a common species among her Caretaker caste due to their gentle nature. Her scales were a sapphire blue and she had wings similar to a Monarch butterfly, except sky blue replaced the orange and sapphire blue replaced the black while still keeping the white markings. She had small ear fins that she would unfold when in danger and she would hiss like a snake as she did so to try and scare off the threat. She was hatched in the same cavern as Sheamus and Cesaro, only she was a runt egg that was never expected to hatch. Being a runt had it's ups and downs, ups being she could hide easier in some areas and downs being her wings never grew properly. They were smaller and thinner than the average faerie dragon, but they were still enough to get her off the ground.

"We told you that you don't have to bow to us." Sheamus told the smaller dragon.

"Yeah, we're friends, remember?" Cesaro added.

Desi straightened herself up. "I know, but I'm only doing what I was told to do. I AM a member of the lowest caste so-"

"So, what? That doesn't mean we can't be friends." Cesaro said as he tapped Desi on the head with one of his feathered wings.

The little faerie dragon simply unfolded her ear fins which surrounded her head and she gave her Hunter friend a playful glare.

"Anyway, Elder Vince said we had to go practice our skills now..." Desi said as her fins folded up again.

"What nest did you get assigned to?" Sheamus asked as he allowed the little faerie dragon to climb onto his back.

"The one at the edge of the forest." Desi replied as she made herself comfortable between Sheamus's wings.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cesaro said, sounding concerned as they all started walking towards the edge of the forest on the other side of their little village.

"They said it was safe, the only problems are usually wild boars or coyotes so its nothing I can't scare off easily." Desi stated.

"Well, if you need help you just call for us. Like when we were little, ok?"

"You mean that shrill shriek I used to do?"

The two males nodded as they stopped at the edge of the forest. There was a nest with three eggs in it and Desi immediately hopped down from her spot on Sheamus's back to curl herself around the eggs.

"One of us will come check on you later, ok?" Sheamus said, looking at Desi as Cesaro had already left to join with a group of Hunters that passed by into the forest on a hunting mission.

Desi nodded and flicked a rock with her claw as she watched Sheamus fly away. She sighed and stood, gently arranging the eggs so that they were closer to each other, then she layed back down and curled around the eggs protectively.

She yawned as she glanced around, it was rather peaceful and the silence was making her sleepy.

"A little nap won't hurt..." she said to herself as her eyes began to close.

She placed her head on the edge of the nest and went right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Things are a bit hectic here at the moment, so finding time to write is a bit complicated.**

 **This chapter is kind of short, I'm sorry, but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of a twig snapping brought Desi to her senses. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but it had been a few hours judging by the sun's position in the sky.

Another twig snap made Desi jump up and unfold her ear fins, curling her long thin tail around the eggs protectively.

A third snap followed by growling, which then was followed by a pair of bloodthirsty eyes peircing through the shadow of the trees. Desi hissed at the eyes, hoping whatever they belonged to would go away...but it made things worse.

A direwolf emerged from the treeline, growling and baring its teeth at Desi. The female dragon hissed again, her earfins framing her face as she stood between the direwolf and the eggs.

The direwolf got closer, growling and snarling, as it eyed Desi hungrily. Not the eggs, no, it was after Desi. Being a smaller dragon made her a more popular target than the other dragon breeds, which left her no choice.

Desi stood on her hind legs and looked towards the sky before letting out a loud, high-pitched screeching sound. This caused the direwolf to flinch back slightly but only enraged the creature even more. With a loud rage-filled growl, the direwolf began to charge.

A streak of white, red, and black suddenly knocked the direwolf a few feet away. Desi looked to see that Sheamus had dived in and had the raging creature pinned under one of his massive claws. The animal squirmed and wiggled until it freed itself, then it jumped for Sheamus's throat. The large dragon moved, but his movements allowed the direwolf to land a vicious bite next to his left wing. Desi curled around the eggs again and closed her eyes as she listened to the fighting.

There was a loud yelp of pain from the direwolf before it all went quiet.

"It's gone now." Sheamus said as he nudged Desi with his tail.

The faerie dragon opened her eyes and hopped up, using what wing strength she had to fly around her friend to check him for any serious wounds.

"Sheamus...you need to go to a Healer. That animal got you pretty bad near your left wing." She said as she landed at the nest.

The place the direwolf bit was missing some scales and skin, which was bleeding pretty badly. It was Sheamus's one weak point.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, one of the older Caretakers is supposed to take over for me at sunset." Desi answered, fluttering her wings to look at Sheamus's wound again.

"Just call if you need me, I'll meet you back at the village." Sheamus told Desi, grabbing her by the tail and gently pulling her back to the ground.

"I'll be fine." Desi smiled, then shuddered in disgust as she caught sight of the dead animal laying off to the side. She knew it was a common thing for fights to end in death, but it made her uncomfortable to see the end result.

Noticing his friend's uncomfortableness around the dead animal, Sheamus decided to take the body with him and have the Hunters store it with the rest of the preserved meat for the cold season that would soon be upon them.

Desi watched her friend leave again and waited for one of the elder Caretakers to arrive.


End file.
